


Fuerza y resistencia

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: smut69_es, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Cuando Yukimura se concentra en algo lo hace con toda su intensidad.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi





	Fuerza y resistencia

Cuando Yukimura se concentra en algo lo hace con toda su intensidad.

Eso es lo que hace que pocos puedan soportar enfrentarlo y después de haber sido su oponente en más partidos de los que puede recordar, Sanada sabe eso mejor que nadie.

Fuera de una cancha es diferente, por supuesto, pero el recuerdo de lo que es capaz el "Hijo de Dios" cuando juega mantiene a algunos a raya, aunque muchos otros se acercan, atraídos por sus suaves sonrisas y amables gestos.

Pero hay otros momentos en los que Yukimura puede mostrar esa misma intensidad, que hace que el más valiente tiemble y sienta deseos de retroceder.

Como ahora, que Yukimura tiene un pincel en sus manos en lugar de una raqueta.

Es él, Yukimura, quien está concentrado en lo que está pintado, en _Sanada_ , mas Sanada siente que él es quien es incapaz de notar algo que no sea Yukimura.

Sospecha que si alguien apareciese y le hablase no podría escucharlo ni responder, aun cuando puede oír los suaves sonidos del pincel cuando toca el lienzo e incluso la rítmica respiración de Yukimura.

Tampoco cree poder percatarse, aunque lo intente, de si ya comenzó a oscurecer o no, tal como no tiene realmente claro cuánto tiempo lleva ahí, inmóvil —como una montaña— tal como Yukimura le pidió que estuviese.

Ni siquiera está seguro de si su cuerpo ya comenzó a protestar por mantenerse en la misma pose, mas el no sentirse adolorido no le impide sentir la mirada de Yukimura, cargada de la misma fuerza que en la cancha.

Eso es suficiente para que se estremezca, aunque no de temor, que quiera moverse, aunque no porque no quiera más sino por todo lo contrario, aunque en realidad no puede hacerlo por mucho que no haya nada que verdaderamente se lo impida.

Sanada se atreve a afirmar que Yukimura está consciente de todo eso, juzgando por la forma en que sus labios se curvan cada vez que los ojos de ambos se encuentran o cuando un nuevo escalofrío recorre su espalda mientras Yukimura lo observa con atención, antes de volver al lienzo.

Y tal vez debería odiar el que a pesar de eso Yukimura continúe pintando como si nada, pero el saber que sólo tiene que esperar un poco más —hasta que Yukimura deje de sostener el pincel y él no tenga que seguir compitiendo con su propia imagen por la atención de Yukimura— es suficiente para que resista, aun cuando son pocas las veces que consigue hacerlo cuando lo único que lo separa de Yukimura es una simple red.


End file.
